Complications
by NarutoLoverNUMBA100
Summary: Sakura knew Sasuke for 2 years and had a crush on him since then. She finally has the guts to ask him out to the dance, but problems arise and she lets go but what happens when he starts to like her and can't give up on her so easily? OOC. SASUSAKU
1. The Play

The Play

* * *

Hey guys this is my new story! I deleted my other one cause it was just boring... but this one is fool proof. I've got all the details in my head and it will be awesome. Well any ways on with the story! Some characters are OOC.

* * *

Today was the day, Sakura was finally gonna ask out Sasuke! But to the dance of course! Yea Yea sorry to burst your bubble... Sakura and Sasuke were friends since freshman year and Sakura had a crush on him since then. She wasn't crazy in love with him like other girls but she liked him more then a friend. Sasuke is very unpredictable. He pokes her like every five seconds. I guess that is how their friendship grew. The homecoming dance was coming up and Sakura needed a date, fast. She was gonna make a move on Sasuke tonight at the play. He was the lead of the play so she was thinking of taking him and start to congratulate him and then ask him out. Boy was she nervous. I mean he already turned down two girls like it was nothing, but you know what they say "Third times the charm :D!"

''So you're gonna ask him out huh huh'' Ten Ten nudged.

''People it's just the dance its not like I'm gonna marry him or something'' Sakura said frustrated.

''Wait do you like him?" Hinata questioned.

"Well kind of.. but he has a girlfriend.'' Sakura said hesitantly.

''Isn't he having problems with Karin? Like family problems?'' Naruto asked.

''Well you should know that isn't he like your best friend?'' Neji said.

"Dude it's not like I stalk the kid" Naruto glared.

"Well anyways see you guys at the play!" Sakura said.

* * *

As Sakura walked into the front door her little sister tackled her.''So are you gonna ask him out today? huh huh"

"How do you know about this?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Are you serious? You told me this two days ago. Baka" Sasame said while shaking her head.

"Oh shut up I don't need to hear this from you"

"I know I'm 13 but let me tell you something, if he rejects you don't show any sign of emotion."

"Why?"

"Baka, if he see you all crying and stuff he will think that you like him"

"You have to play hard to get, he is Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Okay Okay I got it"

**"Wow now you are taking advice from a middleschooler" Inner Sakura teased **

"Oh shut up" Sakura now irritated

* * *

Sakura walked into the gymnasium and met up with her friends.

"So what is the play about?" Sakura asked

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"SAKURA, what is wrong with you! Stop obsessing over the play and tell us your plan to win Sasuke's heart!" Temari nearly yelled

"Troublesome woman, the play is Grease." Shikamaru said eyeing Temari

"What are you looking at Nara?" Temari glared

Sakura chuckled at their behavior.

"Guys I'm not planning on winning his heart but I am going to ask him out after the play and then kiss him passionately and then wait for his answer."

Everyone looked at Sakura shocked.

"Heh I was joking on the last part, Got you..." Sakura said with a bad poker face

"Aww, I liked the original version" Ino nudged

"Anyways what would you do if he rejected you?" Hinata questioned

"Funny you should ask that...My sister was lecturing me about how I shouldn't show any emotion and play hard to get...Stupid right"

"Are you crazy your sister's a genius" TenTen said

"You really think that's gonna work?" Sakura questioned

"No, I seriously think he's gay" Gaara rolled his eyes

Gaara was Sakura's best friend since 7th grade, and seriously thought Sasuke was gay. She is his best "lady friend". And teases her about her little crush.

"Gaara he is not gay you are just jealous!" Ino teased

"Oh shut up Ino" Gaara glared

"Guys shush the play is starting" Sakura said puting a finger to her lips

* * *

Sasuke was the lead of the play as well as some girl Ayaka. She was one of the two girls who asked him out to to the dance. Once you get to know Sasuke you will fall head over heels. But Sakura only liked him you know nothing personal.

After the play Sakura started to feel nervous. Should she really do it I mean he was probably gonna reject her like all the other girls. But it was worth the try. She walked up to Sasuke and complemented him for a wonderful job.

"Hey you did a great job in the-" Before Sakura could finish the sentence Sasuke hugged her.

"What was that for?" Sakura questioned with her eyebrow arched.

"Your shirt does say "Free Hugs" Sasuke smirked

"Oh Haha, anyways you did a great job at the play.

"Thank you oh so much!" Sasuke grinned

"Um so I heard that you don't have a date to the dance and I um was wondering if you would um want to go with me?" Sakura choked out

Sasuke's good mood dropped and stared at her.

"Urgh, Maybe.." With that Sasuke ran off.

**"What kind of answer is that like seriously"**

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it." Saskura said hesitantly.

Sakura walked up to her friends and they started pouring her with questions.

"Did you do it" "What did he say?" And so on.

"I have good news and bad news." Sakura said.

"Give us the bad news" Naruto said

"Bad news is...he said maybe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Temari asked fuming.

"That is all he could say? MAYBE?" Ino said also fuming

"And the good news?" Gaara calmly asked

Sakura looked straight in Gaara's eyes and said "He's not gay..." And gave a bad poker face

* * *

So that is it for this chapter! To see what Sakura was wearing I have a link in my profile. Oh and I'm not gonna use suffixes for this story.

Rate and Review!


	2. Facebook

Facebook

* * *

Hello guys here is another chapter of my story! Hope you like it.

* * *

Sakura walked home and once again Sasame attacked her.

"So So, What did he say?" Sasame asked

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I asked him out and he replied, "Urgh, Maybe"

"Hey don't get sad look at the bright side. He rejected girls right on the spot but for you he said maybe, he cares about you" Sasame said teasingly by the end of the sentence.

"Once again how do you know this?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, I know everything don't question it" Sasame smirked

"Sure" Sakura said sarcastically

Sakura headed for her room and logged onto Facebook. She was talking to TenTen.

(Bold is TenTen and regular is Sakura)

"Hey Tenny"

**"OMG you can't believe this "**

"What happened?"

**"Sasuke is messaging me about you!"**

"What is he saying?"

**"He is telling me that he needs to talk to you"**

"Well tell him that I'm online"

**"I did he is gonna talk to you now so bye!"**

"Bye Tenny!"

(Bold is Sasuke and regular is Sakura)

**"Um hi Sakura"**

"Hey Sasuke"

**"So about earlier..."**

"Yea Yea I know its pretty awkward"

**"I'm sorry"**

"Why are you sorry for?"

**"No, I grunted and then ran away, I'm Sorry"**

"It's okay, but about that maybe..."

**"Oh that, but I have a question first.."**

"Okay, Shoot"

**"Um, do you like me"**

"Uh yes.."

**"Yea I thought so.."**

**"Sakura another question, why do you like me?"**

_Fuck, him and his questions.._

"I uh like you because of reasons..."

**"Sakura tell me, please"**

"Fine, um maybe I've grown to like you because of you always poking me"

"I mean if you stopped poking me I won't like you anymore."

**"Oh um Okay."**

"Yea and I know you are dating Karin"

**"Yea but it's complicated"**

"Oh"

* * *

FlashBack Earlier that day.

"Sakura before you ask out Sasuke I need to tell you something." Ino said

"What?" Sakura asked

"Remember when the choir went to the baseball game to sing the national anthem?"

"Yea..."

"Well this was when they broke up, You left early to see but Karin came up to Sasuke and hugged him. She then asked me if she should kiss him. I shrugged and next think you know they were kissing."

"Oh so their probably back together"

"Yea maybe, but don't hesitate on asking him"

"Okay Ino"

* * *

"So are you guys dating?"

**"I don't know we have family issues"**

"You guys are like Romeo and Juliet"

**"Yea Big time"**

**"But I guess we can go to the dance as friends."**

"That's all right Gaara asked me to go with him as friends. If you rejected me"

**"No, don't go with him"**

**"Um I mean if you don't want to go with him then don't go"**

"Uh, Nah it's okay I'll go with him"

**"If you want to...and hey I know sometimes a lot of girls can like m****e but..."**

"Wow way to be modest, and I think I don't like you any more :D so it's not awkward between us any more."

**"Wait what? Didn't you just say that you like me?"**

"Yea but what's the point if you are already dating Karin. You know"

**"But it's complicated so I don't think we even are dating"**

"Woah Sasuke it seems like you want me to like you..."

**"What! Umm I got to go so bye!"**

"Bye Sasuke!"

With that Sakura fell sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sakura told her friends what happened on facebook.

"So I guess I can go to the dance with you Gaara"

"K"

"It looks like Sasuke got the hots for somebody!" Ino teased

"Yea and that's Karin"

"I don't know I've been hearing that Karin is cheating on Sasuke with Suigetsu..." Neji claimed

"Yea I've been hearing that too" Tenten said

"Yea but she told me that it's just rumors" Ino shrugged

"They probably are, Karin's a nice person she wouldn't do that to Sasuke...Would she?" Sakura questioned

"Well anyways enough with Karin, we are going dress shopping after school right?" Hinata questioned

"Yea I will pick you guys up" Temari offered

"OK 4:00 sharp right?"

"Yea, Okay see you guys later"

* * *

Sasuke wasn't talking to Sakura for the first four periods. _"Yea this will be forever awkward" _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura was at her locker when somebody pokes her on waist. Sakura jumped at this but knew exactly who it was.

"So are you done making this awkward for both of us?" Sakura raised her eyebrow

"Yea sorry about that, just got scared" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"I specifically told you not to make it awkward but what did you do?" Sakura smirked

"Yea sorry.." Sasuke smiled apologetically

"Nah no need to be sorry...anyways are you taking Karin to the dance?" Sakura questioned

"I guess so, unless you want to go with me..."

"Sasuke I told you this I'm going with Gaara"

"Okay then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yea Bye Sasuke"

* * *

The girls all entered Temari's car and drove off to the mall. They reached the mall and Ino went crazy she went to every clothes store their was and bought all of their makeup, dresses, shoes, jewelry, purses, ect. The girls didn't complain she had a very good taste in fashion. But they didn't let her pay for everything. They all were about to leave when they saw Karin and her friends. She was buying a very short puffy dress. It was obvious that she was trying to impress Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't like the other high school boys. He was very sweet, and wouldn't be impressed by a slutty dress.

* * *

It was the night of the dance all of the girls were getting ready at Sakura's house. They all had dates but as friends. Gaara and Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, TenTen and Neji, Ino and Sai, Temari and Shikamaru. And Sasuke and Karin.

Sasuke and Karin were already there when the gang entered. The moment Sakura entered Sasuke had a spark shot into his chest and shivered a little. She was beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than Karin. Wait what was he saying he loves Karin, Sakura was just a friend.

Or was she?

* * *

Well That is it for this chapter! Yea two updates in one day! This story is going well I know exactly what I'm doing.

Rate and Review


End file.
